Distrito 5
by Alphabetta
Summary: Electricidad, solar y nuclear. El Distrito 5 aprovecha la energía de la tierra y el cielo para dar energía a nuestra gran nación. Recopilatorio de historias sueltas. [Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena del foro Hasta el final de la Pradera].
1. Bulevar de los sueños rotos

_Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Éste fic participa en el reto de marzo del Torneo entre distritos en la Arena del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

**Distrito 5. Electricidad**

Miro el temario. Una pila de diez centímetros de papeles, apuntes y fotocopias que he estado estudiando desde los últimos dos meses. Pronto cumpliré los veinte, momento en el que llega la prueba final. El Gran Examen. De ese examen depende mi futuro pues al entrar a formar parte del mercado laboral, el puesto de trabajo que me asignen dependerá de la nota que obtenga... y los puestos buenos son escasos.

Nuestro distrito tiene la suerte de tener el mejor clima de todos. Más de trescientos días de sol al año, quizá demasiada temperatura en verano, demasiado calor para los pobrecitos capitolinos bajo su maquillaje derretido que se dignan a aparecer por aquí por una razón u otra.

También tenemos espacio. Hectáreas y hectáreas de desierto donde poner turbinas y paneles.

Comparados con el resto de distritos, en el Distrito 5 nos incorporamos al mercado laboral después, mucho después pues la infancia y adolescencia la pasamos formándonos para poder entender el funcionamiento de lo que estamos manejando. La educación básica es escasa. Escritura, lectura y matemáticas. Muchas matemáticas, la base de lo que viene después.

En mi caso, me especialicé en energía solar. En ésta pila de papeles tengo todo, desde el funcionamiento del Sol y su radiación, hasta el diseño, creación, instalación y reparación de los distintos tipos de placas fotovoltaicas.

De todos los vatios generados aquí, la mayoría va a parar al Capitolio; la ciudad que nunca parece dormir y que precisa de toda esa energía para abastecer sus excesos. Es por eso que en los distritos, ni las casas particulares ni el alumbrado público están cien por cien operativos. Incluso aquí. ¿Para qué instalar farolas si van a funcionar dos veces por semana? Podríamos estar más tecnológicamente avanzados de no ser por eso. Muchas de las instalaciones públicas actuales datan de antes de los Días Oscuros.

A veces éste pensamiento de lo que podría haber sido de no ser por los parásitos derrochadores que estamos obligados a mantener, me persigue de forma recurrente. Pero al final no me queda más remedio que resignarme.

Éste lugar también tiene su encanto tal y como es.

La gente, amigable y con sentido del humor a pesar de la adversidad. La sequía que se extiende por meses. Los coyotes que aullan en algún lugar de la llanura en las noches de luna. Los gigantescos y centenarios saguaros diezmados en los bombardeos de antaño, pero cuyos supervivientes siguen en pie ajenos a las disputas de los hombres.

Esa es nuestra realidad, y no basta con querer cambiar las cosas. Quizá tampoco con luchar para cambiarlas, como nos dice la historia. Así que no queda más remedio que jugar bajo sus reglas y matarse a estudiar... para matarse a trabajar.

Y en los escasos momentos de ocio, ir a beber, a bailar y socializar a alguna de las numerosas cantinas del sitio. Esas que sirven la enchilada tan rica.

Nada mejorará mientras sigamos siendo esclavos, mientras tan sólo valgamos el resultado de nuestro conocimiento sobre un papel.

* * *

**El Distrito 5 como lo que ahora es el norte de México es un headcanon del que nunca me podré deshacer. Y uno de mis favoritos sobre los Juegos del Hambre. No puede ser que los gringos lo abarquen todo, aunque es verdad que una ligera porción del mismo está en lo que ahora es el Estado de Arizona.**


	2. Me llaman monstruo

_Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Éste fic participa en el reto de marzo del Torneo entre distritos en la Arena del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

**Angel Torens, 48 años._  
_**

Estiro el cuello y me giro para tener una visión perfecta de ella.

La chica en llamas.

En cuanto me cosecharon, ella vino a mi cabeza. No que iba a morir, porque vivir en silencio hace de la vida una tortura. Al menos tendría la oportunidad de agregar una joya más a mi preciada colección. Ese pensamiento me devolvía en parte la ilusión por vivir. Katniss sería mi reliquia final. Me iría del mundo por la puerta grande.

La vida tenía una sorpresa más para éste viejo alcohólico y mutilado.

Dos bellas azafatas capitolinas ayudan a Mags a volver a su asiento. Una pena que se presentase voluntaria por Annie Cresta. Nunca maté a una pelirroja. Hubiera sido otro logro más pero no me estoy quejando.

Katniss es más que suficiente. Tal vez luego venga Cashmere, si se deja claro.

No sería mi primera vez con una chica del Distrito 1.

—No muchos de ustedes estaban vivos cuando nuestro siguiente tributo ganó sus Juegos —anuncia Caesar Flickerman—. Pero es cultura popular aquí en Panem que es el único vencedor cuyas cinco víctimas fueron todas del género femenino. ¿Saben ya de quién hablo? ¡Damas y caballeros, Angel Torens del Distrito 5!

Se oyen los aplausos de la multitud mientras me levanto de mi asiento y camino al escenario.

Va a ser entretenido.

—Angel, es cierto que no has sido el más locuaz durante los últimos años. ¿Serías capaz de romper tu supuesto pacto de silencio por mí y por tus fans aquí presentes?

Sonrío negando con la cabeza, tras lo cual el público suspira decepcionado.

Bien sabe Dios que me encantaría darles lo que piden, pero por desgracia mi capacidad para hablar se fue junto a mi lengua algunos años atrás, cuando caí en la tentación de volver a rememorar lo vivido en la Arena. Cuando asesiné a aquella preciosidad.

En el Distrito 5, la pena de muerte es a lo que se condena a los culpables de asesinato y homicidio. Me salvó mi condición de vencedor, aunque en verdad vivir mudo es a la larga peor que la muerte.

No mucha gente sabe lo que realmente pasa conmigo. Mis compañeros vencedores piensan que es otra más de mis provocaciones. Otra tomadura de pelo de las mías.

Mejor dejar que sigan pensando eso.

—¿Qué sientes al volver a la Arena? ¿Tienes miedo de que vayan a por ti? Dicen que Blight y tú aún no han superado sus asuntos pendientes.

Desde su asiento, Blight me fulmina con la mirada. Era su segundo año como mentor. La chica fue mi primera víctima. Aquella criatura salvaje, de ojos pardos y cabello lacio cual hilos de seda negra. Aún siento un escalofrío de placer cada vez que recuerdo aquella dolorosa patada que me propinó en mis partes íntimas.

La chica de Woof también cayó en mis garras pero él está ya muy viejo para pensar en tomarse la revancha. Aquella rubita y menuda de buena familia. Cómo suplicaba por su vida.

Caesar se aclara la garganta.

—Y dime, cazador silencioso. ¿Vas a continuar con la tradición? ¿Tienes ya a alguna señorita presente en mente?

Asiento con una sonrisa espontánea en mi cara que causa el revuelo esperado.

Cuando el presentador me despide miro a Katniss mientras bajo las escaleras. Su esbelto cuello moreno contrastando con el blancor de su traje nupcial. Justo ahí en la yugular es donde me gustaría clavar el cuchillo. Sentir la carne rasgarse al paso de la hoja, ver la sangre manar manchando piel y vestido. Ver sus ojos grises apagarse.

Muy pronto, preciosidad.

Muy pronto.

* * *

Ésta es mi visión del hombre que intentó asesinar a Katniss por la espalda en el baño de sangre del vasallaje, ese que Finnick mató. Su discapacidad es ser un Avox. Como ven a parte de ser un Avox es un poco psicópata también. La inspiración me vino cuando leí que los fans presuponían que él había ganado los Juegos del Hambre por su brutalidad y su habilidad con el cuchillo.


	3. Ruleta rusa

_Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Éste fic participa en el reto de marzo del Torneo entre distritos en la Arena del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

**Finch Heliodore, 12 años.**

_Según dicen, uno de los cumpleaños más importantes es el número once. El que marca el final de la infancia. El principio de la pubertad._

Tonterías.

Quizá en el Capitolio, donde los niños no tienen que preocuparse por que su nombre salga de una urna que los condene a muerte sea así. Tal vez incluso en los distrito donde saben que si su nombre sale, alguien va a ir presto a ocupar su lugar también lo sea, pero en el resto de distritos las cosas no funcionan así. Aquí hay dos cumpleaños importantes, el de los 19 y el de los 12. El primero porque significa que todas tus papeletas son retiradas de la urna. Los más afortunados deberían tener tan sólo siete pero otros chicos tienen más de cien o incluso se ha hablado de gente con cerca de doscientas. Ver sacar tus cientos de participaciones de ahí debe ser como volver a nacer. Normalmente se hace una fiesta a la que asiste mucha gente y hay mucho alcohol, comida y música.

Luego está el duodécimo cumpleaños. El cual es importante porque podría ser el último que un niño pase con su familia y amigos. Los niños de doce años son los que menos participaciones tienen. Pero de vez en cuando uno sale elegido.

La puerta tras el mostrador se abre y una funcionaria sale de ella con la pequeña libreta en la mano. La I.D de adulto donde están toda la información sobre mí habida y por haber.

—¡Ahí tienes, Finch! —dice la mujer, que ya me conoce—. ¿Te gustaría pedir algunas teselas ya que estás aquí?

—No, gracias.

—Este año tenemos azúcar.

Azúcar... eso cambia las cosas.

Normalmente las teselas sólo dan aceite y harina. Pero cada año se le otorga un producto más al distrito más productivo, uno algo más lujoso. He probado el azúcar varias veces en mi vida. No es algo completamente necesario, pero sin duda hace las cosas más sabrosas. Le endulza a uno la vida.

—No lo hagas —me susurra Paloma, mi mejor amiga.

Serían dos participaciones las que tendría en la Cosecha. Dos en lugar de una. No parece tanto... ¿verdad? Y si no aprovecho ahora puede que pierda la oportunidad para siempre. Podríamos usarla en la taberna. Podríamos hacer mucho dinero con ese azúcar...

—No, gracias —repito—. Que tenga un buen día.

Sé que yo lo tendré porque mis abuelos, tíos y primos van a estar todos en mi fiesta, además de mis amigos. Papá ha estado ahorrando mucho para ello. Reservaba un poco de tequila de cada botella que recibíamos en otra botella vacía y lo sustraído lo rellenaba con agua. Así, poco a poco y a lo largo de los años ha conseguido juntar algunas. También ha encargado un barril entero de cerveza y un cerdo vivo, el cual ya hemos sacrificado y despiezado con ayuda del carnicero del distrito.

—Por un momento pensé que lo ibas a hacer —dice Paloma.

—Yo también. Pero a mamá no le habría gustado. Las teselas son como una ruleta rusa y no quiero añadir más balas al tambor de las que ya hay.

Ella sonríe, pasándome el brazo por el hombro y juntas nos vamos a la taberna, donde un par de horas después la fiesta empezará.

* * *

**Como ven en el Distrito 5 sí que saben montárselo bien. Se pueden permitir un poco de exceso, aunque no mucho. No son un distrito rico pero tampoco se especifica que sea pobre, al menos no como los periféricos 10, 11 y 12. También decidí darle un poco de vidilla al sistema de teselas y hacerlo algo más completo para tentar a la gente a pedir algo más lujoso. Ah, y con la Comadreja como protagonista. Finch no es un nombre canon exactamente, pero es como la llama Caesar en la película y los créditos. Así que me quedo con él.**


	4. La historia la escriben los vencedores

_Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Éste fic participa en el reto de junio del Torneo entre distritos en la Arena del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

**Finch Heliodore, 14 años.**

_"Mañana llegarán dos nuevos bombarderos desde el 6. Quiero un escuadrón de voluntarios para la misión. El Distrito 1 hace frontera directa con el Capitolio. Tenemos que recuperarlo de su poder a toda costa."_

El grupo discutió sobre la estrategia a seguir y luego la líder rebelde Aya Touré los despidió. La cámara se queda enfocando a uno de los chicos reunidos, de unos veinte años, que no se va.

Todo el mundo en el Distrito 5 conoce a Aya Touré pero en la escuela nadie la menciona nada más que para resaltar su humillante derrota que acabó en su ejecución el Día de la Paz. Los líderes rebeldes que se negaron a rendirse fueron ejecutados en un modo afín a la industria del mismo. El del Distrito 12 fue quemado vivo en una pila de carbón. El del Distrito 10 acabó desmembrado, sus brazos y piernas atadas a la pata de sendos caballos, la del Distrito 6 fue obligada a saltar sin paracaídas desde un aerodeslizador en marcha...

Aya fue electrocutada.

Dicen que los voltios fueron aumentando progresivamente, para prolongar su agonía. Dicen que sus ojos se volaron y sus venas reventaron, pero su garganta no dejó escapar ni un solo grito.

Yo creo que Aya fue una mujer muy valiente que engañó a la general de brigada Lauren quien era su propia aliada y amiga antes de que el Distrito 2 decidiera cambiarse de bando y ponerse de parte del Capitolio.

—¿Qué estás viendo, otra de esas películas propagandísticas del gobierno? ¿A estas horas? —dice mi hermano mayor entrando desde la trastienda.

—¿Olvidaste qué día es hoy? Es el 72º aniversario de la rendición del Distrito 5. Por supuesto que el Capitolio estaría retransmitiendo algo para recordárnoslo.

Marcus se encoge de hombros.

—Como sea, papá quiere saber si cuando termines de fregar puedes desconectar el local de la red clandestina, la jefa Sylme ha llamado para reservar mesa.

—Ella ya está enterada —protesto.

No me apetece nada volver a subirme al poste, algún día me voy a romper la cabeza.

—Sí pero sólo le parece correcto en caso de apagón y cuando ella está aquí porque no le gusta tomarse su cerveza a oscuras.

—Está bien —murmuro. Ya tenía mi tarde planificada, espero que no haya más contratiempos.

Mi hermano se va y cuando vuelvo a prestar atención al televisor, veo que me he perdido toda la escena de la conversación entre Iscar y Aya. Ella lo llama cobarde por dudar del levantamiento en favor de la seguridad de su familia antes de mandarlo a bajarle la comida a Lauren. Hay quien dice que eso nunca sucedió y tendría sentido, sería una estupidez humillar así a alguien y luego mandarlo a una tarea de ese calibre.

Según la película él la traicionó por su despotismo y porque el sentido común le dictaba que acabar con todo era lo más sensato para la seguridad de su familia. Se dice que ella lo sedujo que era una mujer bella, un as de la retórica. Se trabajó su amistad y le sacó información crucial. En la versión popular, ella mata a Iscar en cuanto le abrió la celda y le roba las ropas. En la película...

_"Por favor, Lauren, deten esta locura. Están planeando un ataque al 1."_

Ella lo besa y él le da sus ropas para que pueda pasar desapercibida. En una escena posterior Aya ejecuta a Iscar, sabiéndose traicionada.

Dicen que la historia la escriben los vencedores y yo creo que es verdad.

Por mi parte, ya decidí hace mucho cual de las dos versiones creer.

* * *

**Se me ocurrieron varias ideas para el reto así que decidí escribirlo rápido antes de que me liara demasiado. En efecto, las mentiras repetidas se convierten en historia. Pero no se convierten en verdad y el Distrito 5 lo sabe.**


	5. La septuagésimo cuarta guardiana

_Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fic participa en el reto de agosto del Torneo entre distritos en la Arena del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

**Finch Heliodore, 15 años.**

He conseguido transformar a tres tributos en cartas del amo Snow y al hacerlo también me quedé con las que ya tenían. Eso suma siete, mas la carta inicial _Joker 5_.

Quedamos tres.

Apoyada en un árbol, comienzo a pensar en mi estrategia. Tengo cuatro cartas de ataque. _The Spear_, generada por Marvel, _The Force_, por Thresh, _The Girl on Fire_ y la misma _Joker 5_. Suficiente.

Pero no me da tiempo a mucho más porque un gigante de musgo y madera se abalanza sobre mí y yo lo esquivo por los pelos.

El gigante vuelve a atacarme y Clove aparece riéndose a carcajadas.

—¡Hola Cinco! Me costó encontrarte, eres escurridiza como una comadreja pero yo te cazaré.

Saco _The Swift_, en la que hay dibujada una niña de cabellos rizados.

—Esperaba algo ingenioso viniendo de una finalista no metáforas baratas, qué decepción —contesto—. ¡Libérate!

De la carta sale Rue envuelta en un aura. Cuando me toca, me siento mucho más ligera. Me subo a la copa de un árbol de un par de saltos. Ahora tengo ventaja.

Clove le da instrucciones a su gigante y este se aproxima a mi árbol, toma el tronco, lo arranca de cuajo y yo salto en el momento en que lo lanza contra otro grupo de árboles.

Con nerviosismo, reviso mi baraja. Aún no he usado _The Girl on Fire_ pero siento un gran poder emanar de ella.

—Oh, carta de Snow —recito—. Revela la naturaleza de tu poder. ¡Libérate!

La etérea chica de la trenza aparece ante mí, me entrega un arco con una flecha en llamas y con una reverencia vuelve a desvanecerse en el aire.

Mi puntería es mala pero el objetivo es grande. Cargo el arco, lo tenso y disparo. El gigante comienza a arder, agitando sus extremidades ramificadas con hojas y flores en un intento inutil de apagar el fuego. Pronto este se propaga a los árboles vecinos y yo salto hasta donde Clove está que ya anda buscando otra carta. Decido usar The Spear, pero en ese momento una enorme serpiente de agua venida de la nada se la traga, extinguiendo el incendio.

_BOOM_

En el lugar donde antes estaba Clove, un puñado de cartas cae al suelo. Cato lo recoge riendo mientras yo le dedico una mirada de reproche. Se supone que esta pelea era mía. Clove era mía.

—_The Knife_. Sabía que la suya sería la más útil. Además, mi _Sea Monster_ humillará a tu _Girl on Fire,_ la que supongo es tu carta estrella. Enhorabuena, la quise desde el principio.

No contesto. Tan sólo me pongo en guardia. Cato ordena a la serpiente que me ataque pero él ya ha perdido. Dicen que la carta inicial es la más débil. Electricidad le puede a agua. _Joker 5_ es una carta de electricidad.

La invoco y de ella sale el arlequín amarillo y blanco, la madera no conductora me protegerá. Cato no tiene tanta suerte, su_ Sea Monster_ ha empapado el lugar haciendo que la energía se propague.

Cato grita, con una mirada de incredulidad y terror en su rostro.

_BOOM_

Lo he logrado. Soy la septuagésimo cuarta guardiana de las cartas de Snow. Mi baraja está completa.

El amo Snow se materializa vestido con su túnica blanca como la nieve y yo me arrodillo ante él.

—Levántate, Finch —ordena—. Tu destino como guardiana te espera.

Me tiende una mano y al dársela estamos de vuelta en el Capitolio, donde una multitud corea mi nombre.

Estoy orgullosa de mi logro. Preparada para defender Panem del Distrito 13 junto al resto de guardianes.

No tengo miedo.

* * *

**600 palabras justas. Fue más duro recortar de lo que lo fue escribir el fic. Igual para el reto de usar un objeto de otras sagas tuve varias ideas, pero esta fue con la que me quedé después de descartar las demás.** ** El objeto elegido son las cartas de Clow del manga Card Captor Sakura, renombradas al amo Snow en el universo Panem. En la serie, Sakura debe cazar diferentes espíritus y sellarlos en cartas que luego ella puede usar para obtener poderes. En el fic, los tributos que caen se van transformando en cartas que al final se queda el vencedor.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Saludos!**


	6. Como no ligar en la Arena, parte 1

Ya casi era la hora de comer. Los profesionales se habían ido a cazar otra vez y habían dejado al chico explosivo al mando. Lo siguiente era esperar.

Ya conocía su rutina. La había memorizado después de observarlo día tras día. Aquello podría serle útil en el futuro y escondida en aquellos arbustos poco más podía hacer para aplacar el aburrimiento.

En cuanto Cato y los demás se iban, el chico montaba guardia concienzudamente durante media hora o así. Cuando se había asegurado que los otros no iban a volver, se iba al lago a beber, asearse y recoger fango en un recipiente. Al chico le gustaba esculpir figuras de arcila para no aburrirse, las cuales destruía antes de que llegaran los demás. Tal vez le estaba haciendo vudú a Cato. Finch pensó que él se estaba confiando demasiado aliándose con la Alianza Primaria. Si fuera ella ya estaría pensando en un plan de emergencia. Él debía ser consciente de que era el eslabón débil, y esos siempre caían los primeros.

Media hora después cuando el chico explosivo ya estaba sumido en su labor artística, su estómago rugió como entusiasmado ante la idea de recibir comida. Salió con sumo cuidado de los arbustos y se colocó en el lado opuesto a él. Siguió el mismo proceso de siempre, el camino que ya había memorizado tras ver a los otros seguirlo una y otra vez.

Al llegar a su destino, tomó a toda velocidad dos mandarinas de una caja, barritas energéticas de otra, una lata de sopa de pollo de otra y una caja de galletitas saladas. Sus favoritas. Esa debía ser la última vez que se tentaba a sí misma tomándolas. No eran más que un capricho suyo y pronto debería centrarse en lo importante, sobre todo para cuando decidiera hacer volar las provisiones arrojando una piedra al campo de minas cuando Cato fuera a por su almuerzo, más adelante cuando hubiera alcanzado una buena reserva de provisiones.

Finch volvió a su escondrijo y se aseguró de que el chico explosivo no hubiera notado nada. En efecto, no lo había hecho.

Trató de resistirse pero no pudo evitar lanzarse a su aperitivo prediecto. Pero al abrir la caja, no encontró ni una galleta. En su lugar había una nota junto con un pequeño aparato envuelto en un paño.

_"Me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que te gustan estas galletas. No creas que no sé lo que haces. Perdóname."_

Y la bomba explotó.

Y Finch gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de darse cuenta de que estaba entera. Entera y cubierta de barro de pies a cabeza, así como lo estaban los alrededores. Había subestimado al chico explosivo. Ya no podía quedarse allí. La explosión podría haber llamado la atención de alguien más. Dejando todo atrás, Finch huyó sucia y con el orgullo herido lejos de la Cornucopia. El hambre se le había pasado.

—Esto no quedará así —susurró mientras se alejaba.

Pero lo que Finch no vio fue que en la otra cara del papel había otro mensaje, que venía acompañado de una carita sonrojada.

_"Podría haber puesto una de verdad. Pero no podría matar a una chica tan linda. Noah."_

* * *

**540 y algo palabras. Esta vez he usado la tercera persona por primera vez. Me hubiera gustado ver un duelo de astucia entre estos dos, en mi cabeza él es parecido a ella, solo que más despistado. Hubieran hecho una buena alianza estos dos. ¿Habrá segunda parte de esta historia? ;D No se pierdan la venganza de la Comadreja.  
**


	7. Como no ligar en la Arena 2: La venganza

Finch lavó su ropa y se dio un baño en el lago para quitarse todo el barro de encima.

¿Por qué el chico no la había matado? Podría haber metido en la caja una bomba de verdad si hubiera querido, en lugar de eso le envió una advertencia. Le hizo saber que su vida estaba en sus manos y no se la había quitado porque no había querido. Esa sensación de vulnerabilidad la atormentaba y no la dejaba en paz.

Una vez limpia de nuevo y seca su ropa, Finch se vistió, se colocó en medio de un claro y miró al cielo.

—Solicito a los patrocinadores un objeto con el que pueda llevar a cabo mi venganza hacia el chico del Distrito 3.

Los capitolinos no podrían resistirse a un poco de entretenimiento y le enviarían algo. Un par de minutos después, oyó el sonido del paracaídas descender hasta donde estaba. Lo atrapó en el aire impaciente por ver lo que contenía. Un antifaz, una capa y un recogedor. Decepcionada, leyó la nota de su mentora.

_"Órdenes expresas del patrocinador. Siento no haber podido hacer nada más. -L._

_PD: Ponte el antifaz y la capa."_

—Muchas gracias a mi benefactor anónimo —dijo con cara de póker.

No estaba contenta, pero sabía que lo mejor era fingir gratitud al capitolino fetichista que la estaba patrocinando. Y ahora... ¿Qué hacer con el recogedor? ¿Por qué de todas las cosas que podrían haber enviado tuvieron que escoger algo tan... Aleatorio? ¿Y lo de la ropa?

Finch dejó de darle vueltas a la situación y se puso las prendas enviadas. Tendría que ponerse creativa.

Tomó el recogedor y lo examinó. Era negro, con un mango plateado y una tapa que se abría y se cerraba. Quizá podría poner algo dentro... ¿Pero qué?

Anduvo por el bosque en busca de inspiración hasta que vio algo interesante. Una araña semiescondida en el hueco de un tronco. Las había visto antes, eran bastante comunes en aquel bosque. Mucha gente les tenía fobias pero a ella siempre le gustaron. Con cuidado la atrapó y la echó al recogedor antes de ir en busca de más. Revisó tantos troncos como pudo en busca de agujeros y si veía una araña la agregaba a las otras. Cuando consideró que ya tenía suficientes, volvió a su guarida habitual y observó lo que hacía el chico explosivo, el cual se había quedado dormido mientras montaba guardia. O quizá se hacía el dormido, ya no podía fiarse.

Finch corrió de puntillas hasta la montaña de provisiones y colocó el recogedor estratégicamente en la mochila más cercana al alcance de la mano que había en la pila. Huyó de nuevo y comenzó a observar. No pasó mucho hasta que los profesionales llegaron. Al oírlos, el chico se puso de nuevo en guardia. Ahora le pedirían que fuera a por comida y...

—¿No quedan cereales con chocolate? —dijo Glimmer.

—¡Tráeme algo a mí! —dijo Marvel.

_"¡No! ¡No eres tú quien se supone que debe ir!"_ pensó Finch.

Glimmer sorteó el campo de minas, llegó a la pila, abrió la mochila, tomó el recogedor extrañada y...

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Su grito alarmó al resto, Glimmer trató desesperadamente de quitarse las arañas que le habían saltado encima, dio un paso atrás y voló por los aires junto a las provisiones. Hubo una gran explosión, mucho fuego y humo. Cuando los profesionales se recuperaron de su ataque de tos y pudieron ver lo que pasaba el cañón sonó.

—¡TRES! —gritó Cato, girándose hacia donde él estaba.

Pero allí no había nadie. El chico explosivo se había volatilizado.

* * *

**598 palabras. Bueno aquí está la venganza de Finch. No salió del todo bien pero al menos le salvó la vida sin pretenderlo a Noah jaja. La verdad es que a veces no puedo evitar shipearlos, ella robando de él por tanto tiempo :P me gustaba la idea de que él se hubiera dado cuenta de sus fechorías pero no hiciera nada.**


	8. Campos de hierba multicolor

**Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fic participa en el reto de enero del torneo entre distritos de la Arena del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera".**

* * *

—¡Eh, disculpa! ¿Tienes un minuto? —me pregunta la anciana sonriente.

Lleva un libro negro en la mano y esta acompañada por otra anciana igual de feliz.

—¿Para qué? —pregunto.  
En realidad llevo algo de prisa y no me inspiran confianza. En este distrito quien menos te lo esperas te saca una navaja y te roba todo lo que lleves, hasta ellas podrían.

—Para hablar del señor nuestro creador por supuesto.

Oh no. Es otra vez uno de ellos. Dicen que el lugar donde está el mercado semanal solía ser una catedral durante la Era Antigua así que cual sea que sea el culto que solían hacer en tiempos pasados, hay gente que se empeña en rescatarlos tomándolos por verdaderos.

—¿El señor creador? ¿Qué es? —digo siguiéndoles el rollo.

—Me alegra que preguntes. ¿Ves este libro de aquí y este edificio? Pues todos los edificios de la región en el pasado se destruyeron menos este templo y este libro que estaba en él en el que se habla del origen del mundo y su creador. ¿No te parece un milagro asombroso? Es una señal de que su palabra debe ser escuchada y ha perdurado hasta nosotros según su voluntad.

—Y estás de suerte porque nosotras te vamos a transmitir sus enseñanzas para que puedas alcanzar el paraíso exclusivo a todos aquellos que saben esto. Un lugar lleno de manzanos, ríos de aguas cristalinas, gente risueña y tigres buenos que no se comen a la gente.

¿Milagro? Ni que fuera el único edificio que se ha conservado. Cierto es que la catedral es uno de los mejor conservados, pero eso se debe sin duda a su robustez.

—No se saben tantas cosas de la Era Antigua. ¿Hay alguna forma de saber que lo que dice ese libro es verdad?

—¡Muy buena pregunta! —dice la mujer abriendo su libro—. Porque si nos vamos a este párrafo, aquí dice que hay que tener fe...

—Ya lo he leído —miento—. Y lo cierto es que aún sigo teniendo mis dudas. En mi casa hay un libro también que habla de un ser todopoderoso creador de todas las cosas. Así que no puede haber dos creadores de todas las cosas. ¿O sí?

—¿Otro libro? —dice desconcertada.

Apuesto a que no se esperaba eso.

—Sí. Es un libro sobre el Unicornio Rosa Invisible. La diosa madre de todos nosotros. Su divina rosisidad. ¿Nunca oyeron hablar de él?

Ambas intercambian miradas confusas. Fue mi primer libro cuando era una niña y aún hoy lo recuerdo con cariño. Tenía ilustraciones hermosas.

—No niña, me temo que alguien ha intentado jugarte una broma. Ese unicornio rosa del que hablas no es real.

—Sí lo es. Solo que es invisible. Por eso otros dioses intentan aprovecharse de eso y atribuírse cosas de su autoría como la creación del mundo y todo eso.

—¡Eso es ridículo! —exclama la otra mujer—. ¿Cómo se puede saber que ese unicornio tuyo es rosa si es invisible?

—Hay que tener fe —respondo volteándome para irme—. Como ven es un ser muy poderoso, tanto que puede ser rosa e invisible a la vez. Un logro mucho mayor que el de ese dios del que ustedes hablan. Y ahora debo irme, debo rendirle culto para entrar a su paraíso exclusivo, los campos de la hierba multicolor y la pizza gratis. ¡Nos vemos!

Un ser que exige fe ciega me haría desconfiar de sus intenciones de todas maneras. ¿Quiere ese tal Señor Creador que crea en él? Muy sencillo, tan solo tiene que presentarse ante mí ahora mismo, pero los segundos pasan y como era de esperar... nada sucede.

* * *

**600 palabras justas y un poquito de humor absurdo. No sé, no veo a Finch creyendo en un dios a no ser que baje del cielo y se pare frente a ella xD por eso esa extraña elección. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.  
**

**¡Saludos!**


	9. Tributos a la moda

**_Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Orgullo y prejuicio fue escrito por Jane Austen._**

**_Este fic participa en el minireto conjunto de la alianza Distrito 5 + Distrito 8 del foro Hasta el final de la Pradera._**

**_Fic escrito por: AleSt_**

* * *

_Atención tributos, atención_.

La voz de Claudius Templesmith nos sorprende a todos en la Sala de mentores. Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos los unos a los otros como si la respuesta a la repentina resonancia de Templesmith estuviera escrita en nuestros rostros.

—¿Y ahora que demonios pasa? —masculla Gloss totalmente rojo de ira.

Aún no asimila que la astuta chica del Cinco haya acabado, sin querer, no solo con las provisiones sino también con su tributo femenina.

_Me complace anunciar la realización de nuestro primer ¡banquete de moda! Todos los tributos recibirán dentro de unos minutos un paracaídas con el contenido para realizar nuestro particular banquete. Cada uno debe usar inmediatamente lo que reciba por veinticuatro horas, una vez transcurrido el tiempo quién mejor conservado mantenga su vestuario recibirá como premio lo que más necesite. Felices Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte este siempre de su lado._

—¿Banquete de moda? —le pregunta Chaff a Haymitch quién simplemente se encoge de hombros.

Enseguida los paracaídas comienzan a descender. Es casi imperceptible, pero todos en la sala nos inclinamos levemente hacia las pantallas con curiosidad palpable.

Observo a Noah tomar la caja que cae a sus pies al igual que Finch. Con cuidado sacan lo que parecen ser ropas antiguas, muy antiguas. Finch tiene en sus manos un vestido blanco como la nieve hecho de lo que parece ser seda y tul también blanco y transparente. Es imposible pasar por alto el entalle que marca la forma del vestido, está claro que la chica no tiene las curvas para lucirlo. Noah no tiene tiempo para sorprenderse por la ropa de su aliada porque la suya es igual de impresionante: pantalones de un marrón soberbio, chaqueta cruzada con botones de lo que sin duda es plata auténtica y una camisa blanca de cuello en dos puntas.

—¿Qué es eso? —no sé que me causa más risa, la expresión de los mentores profesionales o la vestimenta que contienen las cajas.

—Eso es lo que yo llamo elegancia de primer nivel —dice Haymitch riéndose. —Nadie puede decir que nuestros chicos no tuvieron un día para sentirse de la realeza —vuelve a reírse ganándose la mirada asesina de los presentes.

Ignoro a Haymitch y me concentro en escuchar lo que están hablando Finch y Noah, después de todo me he quedado para vigilarlo a él. Es una pena que mi chica y él no se hayan podido encontrar una vez iniciados los Juegos, pero una alianza es una alianza y me quedaré a honrar la que existió y no se concretó entre el Tres y el Ocho.

—La idea— es no manchar la ropa con lodo o tierra o lo que sea ¿verdad? —inquiere Noah.

—Tendríamos que quedarnos de pie todo el día y movernos lo menos posible —responde la astuta chica.

—Pero eso nos pone en un especial peligro porque nadie nos asegura que los profesionales vayan a aceptar usar esto —Noah señala con gesto displicente a las cajas con ropa.

La chica se queda en silencio observando a la nada hasta que finalmente habla:

—¿Estás seguro que esa cosa… esa granada funciona?

—¡Claro que funciona! —exclama indignado. —Tú mejor que nadie debería saber que mis granadas siempre funcionan o ya no recuerdas cuando robaste las galletas y…

—De acuerdo, no tienes porqué recordármelo —espeta furiosa. —Tengo una idea. Es peligrosa, pero podríamos dejar fuera del concurso a la chica del Doce y acabar con la manada de profesionales hoy mismo, pero debemos hacernos con el vestido que seguro recibió la del Doce —sentencia dejándome con la intriga visible en el rostro.


	10. Conceptos preconcebidos

**_Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La chica danesa pertenece a David Ebershoff y Focus Features.  
_**

**_Este fic participa en el minireto conjunto de la alianza Distrito 5 + Distrito 8 del foro Hasta el final de la Pradera._**

* * *

**_Cecelia Sánchez_**

* * *

—¡¿A qué esperan?! ¿Por qué no se ponen el disfraz? —vocifea Layla histérica.

—Tranquila, confiemos en ellos —responde Beetee.

Si pasa una hora y no se lo han puesto quedarán descalificados del _banquete de moda_, pero aún queda tiempo, vigilar a los del Distrito 12 es importante. Katniss ha anunciado a Peeta que va a cazar durante esa hora para mantenerlo limpio durante el resto del tiempo. Noah controla su posición mientras Finch observa el vestido como solía mirar la pila de víveres de los profesionales. Esperando su momento.

Por fin lo ve, y tomando la caja con el vestido de Noah el cual previamente ha refregado por el fango, se acerca sigilosamente, le da el cambiazo y se aleja de nuevo. El chico, absorto hirviendo agua en la hoguera no se entera ni por donde le pega el aire.

—¡Vamos! —susurra en dirección a su aliado.

Ambos corren un buen trecho antes de parar agotados y revisar el contenido de la caja. El corpiño violeta sale primero y la falda después. Hasta hay pamela y parasol a juego. Interesante atuendo.

—Supongo que me tocará ponerme eso.

—Lo siento, el chico ya se había puesto lo suyo. Pero así podrás despistar a Cato, recuerda que te anda buscando.

Layla ríe y da un codazo a Beetee.

—Solo son trozos de tela llenos de conceptos preconcebidos sobre el género. ¡Estoy por encima de eso! —dice llevando la caja tras los arbustos.

Suelto un silbido. El chico de las bombas ha resultado tener algo en él.

Varios minutos más tarde sale ya vestido. La pamela va de perlas.

—¿Qué tal me veo?

—Pensé que estabas por encima de eso —se burla Finch.

Y en cuanto él avanza hacia ella haciendo como que le da con el paraguas, una flecha pasa por donde un segundo antes había estado su cabeza. Haymitch suelta una carcajada. Los mineros no han perdido el tiempo este año. Katniss va vestida con un smoking y un sombrero de copa impecables.

—¡Mi aliado me ha dado su traje y ha perdido el banquete de moda por vuestra culpa! ¡No sabéis donde os habéis metido amigos! —escupe con desdén cargando otra flecha.

Noah grita y abre el paraguas. Katniss dispara y la flecha se clava ahí.

—¡A la Cornucopia! —susurra Finch.

Agarra a Noah de la mano y comienzan a correr seguidos de Katniss, que parece estar economizando sus flechas pues no tiene demasiadas y opta por lanzarles bolas de barro, una de las cuales casi roza a Finch hasta que Noah la detiene con el parasol.

—¡No! —grita ella.

—¡No pienses en eso ahora, corre!

El claro de la Cornucopia ya está a la vista con los profesionales en él. Cuando Cato los ve llama a los demás para atacar pero en ese momento Noah tira la bomba al suelo y ambos cambian de dirección. Cato y Katniss hacen contacto visual y él se piensa mejor el objetivo se dirige a ella y... todo explota.

Hay un estruendo y una gigantesca llamarada envuelta en humo negro llena el claro, desatando el caos. Lo bueno es que los chicos están bien.

—Tu atuendo se ensució —se disculpa Finch.

—No importa. Uno de los dos basta para obtener el objeto —dice.

Y entonces la atrae hacia sí y la besa, haciendo que Layla suelte un grito ahogado y a mí me de un ataque de risa.

—Ah, aquí hay amor. Esto es entre ingenuo, adorable y ligeramente lésbico —murmuro divertida.

—¡EXPLÍCAME ESTO AHORA MISMO BEETEE! —grita, como si él tuviera la culpa.

Él se encoje de hombros.

—La juventud...


End file.
